


【卜洋】我们

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: 我站在原地看着他，祈愿做那阳光，做那风，只是从身边略过，也可以悄悄地牵他的手。
Relationships: Bu Fan/Mu Ziyang, 卜洋 - Relationship





	【卜洋】我们

（上）

我今天决定下班回家的时候去买点菜，好久没有自己做饭了，最近工作有点忙，我升了职加了薪，新上任的老板很看好我，我在公司的时间比以前久了很多，不算是件坏事吧。  
我记得街转角有个小超市，上次去好像是几个月前，刚装修完那个味儿，太冲了，不过他们新开了水果蔬菜区，我隐约记得还有水产。  
螃蟹，有点想吃螃蟹了，好像真的有一阵子没吃螃蟹了。上回吃可不是去年中秋节了吧，青岛的螃蟹，那阵子最肥最好吃，满口的蟹黄香喷喷的。我真的有点想吃螃蟹了。

我收拾了一下公文包，带了一些资料回家，这点没弄完的工作今天晚上写一写就差不多了，周末双休，我还是要约几个朋友打打游戏再好好睡个懒觉的。  
我这么想着，按了电梯，迎面撞上我的老板，他要和我一起下班。  
其实我不太怕我老板，我和我老板是很平等的雇佣关系，因为他看重我，所以最近有些方案我有话语权，但是老板公私分明，下班时间绝不聊公事，现在马上就要下班，我和老板同一班电梯下楼，只不过是个概率问题。  
“小卜啊，”我老板突然叫我，“公司有海外业务你是知道的吧。”  
“对，我知道。”我就职的模特公司是一个挺不错的大产业，最近这两年开始在国际上接洽，无非就是秀场的承办或者是卖方案这些；公司里也有签约模特，我虽然一米九二，但我没那个志向，我只想干一份能吃饱饭的活，模特控制体重那么惨，有些男模腰细的好像一只手都圈的过来。  
读大学的时候我顺便修了服装表演，做过模特的我深知这条路有多难走，有天生吃这碗饭的就另当别论了，没线条要去练线条，有线条的要去练表现力，每天吃的猫食，就一口，我看着都眼晕。  
“过几个月有一个在巴黎的秀场，公司已经争取到了，”我老板转向我，“你想不想试一试？”

我受宠若惊，这对于从前不受重视的我来说是一个绝佳的表现机会，只是我天生语言技能缺陷，有时候讲话一快就结巴，四级英语勉勉强强擦线过了大学毕了业；巴黎是时尚之都，这一定不是一个小项目，老板敢信我，我都有点不敢信我自己。  
“语言问题你不用担心，只要你答应，英语法语翻译都会有。”我老板好像总能看懂我在想什么，这太要命了。  
电梯到了一楼，门要开了，老板说下周一给他答复也来得及，他在我先一步出去了，我看着我老板的背影，我想我会答应的，如果我真的做成了这个项目，我可能会给他鞠一躬。

我坐回家的公车。  
我每次坐公车都喜欢坐最后一排，那个位置是观察整个车厢的最好位置，有些人喜欢戴着耳机站在窗户前面，有些人喜欢把头靠在栏杆上休息，有些人依偎在一起，还有些人像我一样，直挺挺的坐着，看窗外或者盯着车里的什么地方。  
路边的树都没什么叶子了，早在冬天到来之前藏匿起来，留下光秃秃的枝丫在风里摇曳；最近这些天的天气还算好，冷是冷，不下雪，太阳大的出奇，时间好像都过得很慢，被阳光拉长，像我的影子一样。  
从公司坐到到我家最近的一站也不过十分钟，听两首歌的时间，我的耳机里先后播放了周杰伦的晴天和张惠妹的我最亲爱的，我一直挺爱听这些很多人都听过，又是很久以前的歌，有人说保护自己的最好方式是走进人群而不是躲在角落，听这些很多人都有共鸣的歌，大概也是一个道理吧。  
报站的声音响起来，我拿好东西下车，那家超市就在街对面，我需要走过一个红绿灯，然后顺着这条笔直的街道回家。

超市的名字叫幸福商超，大概是想让来买东西的人都觉得幸福吧。但它之前并不叫这个名字，我也不知道它之前叫什么，朋友来我家我老是给他们发消息说，你们在街角那个超市帮我买点啤酒，有时候是买卫生纸，有时候是零食，他们都知道我说的超市是哪里，但是我们都不知道这超市叫什么名字。

我没什么特别想吃的，一想到后面巴黎的项目，我觉得我在家能自己做饭的时间肯定是不多了，但反正是来了，拎点东西再走吧。  
我挑了一些苹果，青色的和红色的，我记得有人说青苹果是初恋的味道，我有点记不清初恋是什么感觉了，吃个苹果追忆一下不算过分事吧。  
我裤子口袋里的手机贴着我的大腿震了一下。  
蔬菜区装潢的挺好的，称菜的阿姨很热心，我拿了洋葱胡萝卜好几袋东西去称，阿姨一边给我打条形码一边跟我说今天的番茄是特价，你要不要拎一点回去做番茄炒蛋吃啊，今天的鸡蛋也好着咧......  
第二下。  
好啊，我笑着接过包好的蔬菜，连带着特价番茄一起放进购物车里。  
好久没做鱼什么的了，但是一个人吃这么大的菜好像有点怪。我放弃了水产，即使水箱里的鱼都在对我瞪眼睛，我决定去买点酸奶喝喝。  
第三下。

这个给我发消息的人一定非常知道我的脾气，即时软件的消息只有连续震动我才会看，因为这种事往往是发送人想让我知道但是给我留了余地的；如果是电话，一定都是工作，即时软件的消息，基本都是私人的事情了。  
我掏出手机，感应屏幕不等我的手指搭上解锁先亮了起来，我看到发送消息人的备注。  
弟弟。  
我没能想到是他。

酸奶冷藏柜的冷气真的很冷，我卷起衬衫衣袖的露在外面的那只手一下子就起了鸡皮疙瘩。我点开“弟弟”发来的微信，我想，这小鬼头联系我，大约并不是什么好事。  
“凡哥。”  
“我哥。”  
“下周就走了。”  
正是因为深谙我的脾气，李英超才知道怎么把一句话就能说完的事情拆成三句。还好微信没有已读功能，不然有时候我犹豫的时间太久，真的会让人觉得我故意忽视消息。  
我握着手机，这一刻竟然不知道该说什么好。

李英超他哥李振洋，是我的学长，也是我的，  
前男友。

和很多校园恋爱一样，我和李振洋大学的时候就在一起了，他大我一届，我入学的时候，正是他颇有名气的时候。我们学校服装表演专业一年就招六个男生，李振洋就是那一年的六分之一。  
我们学校是二本艺术院校，学艺术的其实女生占大多数，女模特女设计师多，我的专业和李振洋的专业就是学校里性别失衡比较严重的专业，有些课程交叉，加上我长得高，老师建议我去辅修一下服装表演，有时候被学长学姐抓去秀场做壮丁，一来二往，我就认识了李振洋。  
李振洋是个挺厉害的模特，我入学第一天就听见我的室友董岩磊跟我说，他消息挺灵通的，我也不知道他哪里听说来的这个名字，我把我的行李放在我的床上，董岩磊跟我说李振洋有多厉害。  
“你听说过在读生被蓝血品牌邀请吗？”董岩磊问我。  
我那时候连蓝血品牌都记不全，我只说我没听说过，董岩磊说李振洋走过迪奥，他说了几个青睐李振洋的设计师名字，我才可以确定，李振洋原来真的很厉害。

在我的固有印象里，名气大的人总有架子，所以在我见到李振洋之前，我一直以为他会是一个骄傲自大的人，也许会长得帅，也许样貌平平。  
毕竟模特圈的审美，和主流审美，总是不一样的。

我第一次见李振洋，是我辅修专业让我做学长学姐毕设汇报的那天，老师抓着我跟我说我有一件衣服是个连体衣，我还没琢磨明白连体衣是个什么概念，李振洋就拿着那件衣服来了。  
衣服是仿纸材料做的，我看着以为真的是纸，偷偷摸了一把才发现不是，上头印了一首诗，我没读过，我平时看的是《鬼谷子》，外国人写的诗我真的一窍不通；老师说我高让我穿后面那件，李振洋把衣服抖落开，我才明白这连体衣的意思。  
衣服是两件，上衣长到膝盖，当然，高度是基于李振洋的身高来判断的，裤子没什么不同的；两件上衣中间连接的部分没断开，所以是连着的。  
“走到台中定点的时候你把胸前的拉链拉开。”老师跟我说，我的那件上衣是个高领裙子，为了不扎脖子换成了织布材料，我胸前印了俩字“不要”，也许是这个诗的名字。  
我说好，然后老师留下我俩试这件衣服。

我说了，那是我头一回见李振洋，他却丝毫不见外地抓住我挂在脖子上的模卡，他的头顶在我的下巴边上，我们近到我可以闻到他洗发水的香味。  
“卜——凡——凡——”真是有够不友好的，这个学长，我当时心里想。他抬起头来咧着嘴笑了，我俩都没做发型，他刘海有点长，掩了点眼睛，但我看得到他的笑意，从眼睛里冒出来的，那点可爱。  
一米八八的男人原来也可以可爱，我想，所以一米九二叫卜凡凡的话，也可以被原谅吧。  
“我叫李振洋。”他自报家门，我说我知道，他也没有表现出很意外的样子，好像对于他名声大这件事并不见外。  
他拿着他那件衣服，当时距离开秀还有三天，这件衣服是突然加进来的，我俩被设计师学姐钦点穿这件，才有了认识的契机。

设计学院的学生到底是怎么想到这样做衣服的？直到今天我在模特公司入职，我依旧参不透他们脑袋里的灵感从何而来。李振洋说衣服要各穿各的然后再拉上拉链变成一件，结果我穿上了，李振洋还没琢磨明白他的上衣怎么才能套到身上。  
“学长，”我直接拉了他的手臂，我现在想起觉得我那时候也挺大胆的，刚认识五分钟，我就和李振洋有了肢体接触，“这件穿里面，肩膀上套这个。”  
我拿着那块连接我们俩的布，看他在我面前换衣服。  
李振洋身材真的很好，宽肩窄腰，长的也帅，没有架子甚至有点随和，温温柔柔的脾气好像很好，就是没有表情的时候感觉不太好相处。  
他穿上那件我不知道怎么形容款式的布，然后背对着我让我拉上连接我们的那个拉链。

身高差挺美妙的，我和娇娇弱弱的女孩子谈过恋爱，接吻的时候我要弯腰低头，对于我这个海拔来说真的挺累的。  
但李振洋这个高度就很好，我鬼使神差地拉着拉链想，他不用把头仰的太高，我也不用弯腰弯的太低。  
李振洋这样刚刚好，我拉上我胸前的拉链，我们被这件衣服连成一体。  
“小凡，我现在没法回头看你了。”我的学长站在我前面，发出一声抱怨，他身后的布料上反印着一句诗，那个英国诗人写：不要温和地走进那个良夜。  
我在心里重复了这句诗，我记得很牢，直到今天我依旧记得。

菜买的差不多，我推车去结账。  
特价番茄很便宜，但是家里有没有鸡蛋我记不清了，从前家里不会断鸡蛋的，因为李振洋最爱吃番茄炒蛋。  
我还拎了一打啤酒，本以为没买什么，结果装了袋发现又是一大堆。  
自己吃的话，就够吃很久了。  
我从幸福商超出来，准备回家。

我和李振洋后来总是见面，聚会也好，学校课程也好，出不了几天总会见到对方，后来我还发现学长原来就住在我楼上的寝室，我还发现我们俩原来都是山东人，我青岛出生，他菏泽出生，他也就比我大两岁，我们就连生日都很接近，我现在记起来，依旧觉得奇妙。  
我其实没想到李振洋会和我谈恋爱，在他之前，我都是谈的女朋友，其实性别对我来说也没有多重要，遇到合适的人本身就很不容易了，在意性别的话，未免有些太苛刻了。  
那会学校的供水系统不太好，有时候一紧张了楼上水压上不去，洗不了热水澡，三天两头找宿管反应也只是打着哈哈应付我们说快修了快修了，那时候快冬天，没有热水的话，挺难熬的。  
李振洋就是那天拿着洗漱盆来找我的，董岩磊不在寝室，我在宿舍里打游戏，他在外头敲门。  
“楼上没热水了小凡，我能用下浴室吗？”

我有时候想起来都觉得可能是阴差阳错，如果那天不是李振洋宿舍没有热水，他就不会来找我；如果不是洗着澡突然整栋楼停电，李振洋不在浴室里头，我就不会守在浴室门口。  
停电挺突然的，我们没人接到通知说有线路维护，所以可能是跳闸，大功率电器惹的祸罢了。我一盘游戏刚打完，李振洋还在浴室里头，进去有一段时间了，我想着他可千万别在里头磕了碰了，便站在门口等他出来。  
“洋哥，用我给你打手电筒吗？”  
我冲着浴室里头问，他闷闷传来一声不用，但我还是开了，对着我们宿舍浴室那个关不严的门缝，给李振洋打了一点光。  
没两分钟他就穿好衣服出来了，头发滴着水，我把手电筒关了，我俩不知道为什么就站在原地，没人要走。

“小凡，”他老是这么喊我，而且只有他这样喊我，年纪小的喊我凡哥，比我年长的都会叫我卜凡或者凡子，只有李振洋叫我小凡。  
小凡。

干嘛？  
我问他，把他脖子上的毛巾盖到他头发上，我说等一会来电了我给你吹个头发你再走吧，他不吭声，两秒钟之后，我发觉他在吻我。  
李振洋的吻，我曾无数次的感受过，但是从来没有哪一次像第一次和他接吻那样，会让我想起青苹果，想起青岛的海风，想起他的笑，和那句诗。  
不要温和地走进那个良夜。  
我于是发觉，我喜欢李振洋，我的学长，我的洋洋。  
我们便在那个黑暗的，关不紧的浴室门口接吻，就算灯会突然亮起，我们依旧跌跌撞撞地爱着，吻着。

（下）

就那样在一起了，我说过了，像很多校园恋爱一样，我和李振洋高调又隐秘地恋爱着，董岩磊最先发现的，他那天上下打量了要和李振洋出去约会的我，问我最近怎么回事。  
什么怎么回事？我自己都没发觉我嘴角上扬着，我对着镜子喷和李振洋用的同一个牌子的香水，他的叫云淡风轻，我的这瓶就叫范思哲，和这个牌子一个名字。  
你最近是不是在谈恋爱？董岩磊搂着他的枕头躺在床上，下一秒那个枕头就落到我背上了。  
和李振洋？  
我的错，我早该想起我的室友是一个消息灵通的人，虽然我和李振洋没有刻意隐瞒也没有刻意表露，董岩磊这时候发觉，也不算是太迟钝。于是我穿上外套对董岩磊点头。  
“猜对了，我去约会了。”  
留下董岩磊一个人在宿舍里痛骂我没有统一革命战线。

我和李振洋其实不算是约会，我俩就是一起吃饭逛逛街，有时候市里有好玩的新鲜的东西，我俩也会凑个热闹一起去看看。两个男人腻乎在一起的时间很少，但是李振洋缺乏安全感是真的，有时候我或者他去外地出差，李振洋总会要我打电话，其实聊不上什么太重要的事，就算是这样，李振洋也不是爱在即时软件上给我发消息的那个，他大事小事都给我打电话，我的手机通话记录里最多的联系人就是我的洋洋。  
我和李振洋都是享受当下的恋爱主义，李振洋从不和我谈以后，我自认为我给了李振洋足够的安全感和依靠，我应该是个称职的男友，而李振洋只是不爱听承诺罢了。我有回犯完浑搂着他说我爱你，我说洋洋我爱你，我那天着了魔似的一直说，李振洋一开始应着，之后就睡着了。我后来趁着他睡着了偷偷亲他的脸，我说我想一直这么爱着你。  
不算过分吧，哪怕是现在我们已经分开，我也得承认我还是爱着他的。有个节目说，爱这个东西并不会在分开的当下而停止。他说的对，我和李振洋爱了那么久，分开有些时日，我却依旧像从前一样爱着他，我必须要承认。

李振洋大四的时候，我俩在外头租了个房子，我正式抛弃了我的好室友董岩磊，收拾行李住进了我和李振洋月付的房子里，同居的理由没有什么别的，不过是李振洋快毕业了，他便搬出学校，连带着我，也跟着搬出来了。  
房子不大，一室一厅，两个男人住对我来说算不上拥挤，房子小有小的好处，生活气息足，两人份的东西摆上洗手台床头柜，衣柜鞋柜满满当当。我和李振洋后来还去添置了一些家具，他看上一块奶牛毛地毯，他说可以铺在沙发下面，有的时候可以坐在地上。  
“我的洋洋是小猫吗？”我逗他，站在他旁边开始选地毯的花色。  
李振洋虽然说骚话挺厉害，我认识他一段时间之后才发现他侃大山的能力不输火车上四十岁的中年大叔，但有些时候李振洋会突然面皮薄的不行，比如我逼他喊那些床笫之间暧昧的称呼，或者我说洋洋是我的小猫。  
他最听不得这个，他袖子里裹着的拳头砸在我手臂上，洋洋从来不使力气打我，虚虚的拳头砸在身上我只是笑，我问我的小猫喜欢什么颜色，李振洋睨了我一眼，把黑白奶牛毛地毯扔进购物车里，一个人走的飞快。  
我在他身后推车，大喊他的名字，路人惊异地看我，我只说我在找猫。  
猫叫洋洋。

天有点暗了，我本想着今早的天气预报没说气温会骤降便没穿外套。这下到了傍晚竟然有点凉意了，我加快脚步回家，盘算今晚吃些什么好。  
从前两个人住的时候，菜单大部分是李振洋定的，他嘴刁，有时候有突然想吃个什么就会跟我说，他弟弟也在本市上学，我和李振洋打的火热的时候小孩儿才初中，有时候也会来家里吃饭。我问过洋洋我们这样在弟弟面前......  
你是不是怕了，李振洋看着电视冷不丁突然问我一句，屁股底下便是那块他喜欢的地毯。我擦着手从厨房里出来说不可能，我记得我手里还端着果盘，我说我和我洋哥一样顶天立地，然后我俩就笑作一团，再分享同一颗草莓。  
李英超喜欢吃可乐鸡翅和酸菜鱼，我原本不会做这些的，小孩有时候想家想的不行，我做哥哥的，虽然不是亲哥，也有好好照顾他，为了他钻研过菜谱，出乎意料的得到了小孩的夸赞。  
我说洋洋，你弟弟这一关我是不是过了。  
李振洋送走李英超，偏回头和我接吻，他贴着我的嘴唇告诉我他还有两个姐姐。  
“革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力。”

专业不同让我和李振洋选择了不同的公司，他继续做模特，而我去做秀导。  
签约模特李振洋的工作很忙，他备受瞩目，在学校的时候就是，就算是他作为新人在秀场初露头角的时候，他在人群的最后，总也能让人第一眼就看到他。  
相比之下实习生卜凡就清闲多了，简历递了合同签了我就在现在的公司实习，李振洋也学会了在我的工作时间给我发消息而不是打电话；我做了办公室文员，虽然我的高个子经常让公司不熟悉我面孔的人以为我是签约模特，我摆着手解释说没有，我心里在想，可我男朋友是。  
我和李振洋的生活轨迹从我们入职开始就走向偏差，我的意思是，我们的生活作息经常因为工作被打乱，比如有时候我加完班回家的时候，李振洋正拉着行李箱从家里离开；或者是我早起上班的时候，李振洋刚从什么地方飞回来在卧室里倒时差。我说实话，这些并没有影响到我和李振洋的感情，反而我们更加珍惜在一起的时间，相同的作息时间，一起起床吃早饭，一起互道晚安枕着胳膊入睡。  
我不知道为什么我和李振洋会分开，起码那时候是，刚分手的那段时间。

李振洋和我说分手的那天我以为他在开玩笑。  
我依旧以为是我什么不自觉的举动或者话语伤到了他，我们之前有过一次小争执，我去他喜欢的烘焙店买了一块草莓蛋糕，他心情不好的时候爱吃甜的，我们从前每次路过他都会进去看看。  
我一边说着“我回来了——”一边开门，低头发现脚边的拖鞋少了一双，鞋柜上的那把属于李振洋的钥匙，正躺在钥匙碗里。  
我的蛋糕砸在脚边，精心点缀的奶油失了它所有应有的甜美香气，它变成一团污渍，飞溅在李振洋亲手挑的地毯上，变成了垃圾。  
李振洋走了。

走的一干二净，猝不及防。

我站在家门口，放下购物袋，在裤子口袋里摸钥匙。  
我现在依旧住在原来和李振洋同居的房子里，没搬家的理由我可以找出很多来，比如我突然升职，比如这个房子离公司很近，再比如我舍不得。  
地毯上只有一双拖鞋，我把钥匙放进空的钥匙碗里，顺手开了客厅的灯。  
奶牛毛地毯上那一块粉红色的污渍依旧在那里，李振洋挑的玩偶抱枕也都躺在沙发上，我们所有共有的东西都留在这个房间，唯独他仅有的那份，全部被打包带走了。  
我的手机又震了一下，我想应该还是李英超，他应该知道了我和他哥现在是什么处境，或许他已经知道了他哥选择离开的理由。

我和李振洋说过，弟弟这一关我已经过了，我敢这么说是因为我笃定。  
小孩儿加我微信的事情李振洋不知道，弟弟拿着手机凑过来说不要叫他哥发现，他飞快地扫码然后发送好友请求——“只许成功，不许失败。”李英超背在手机屏幕后面对我挑了挑眉，我笑着揉了一把小孩儿的头毛，我心想但愿不要有你出马的那天。  
事与愿违，我望着李英超发来的“巴黎”，记忆再次回到那扇关不紧的门前，我称那天为阴差阳错，那么今天就叫命中注定。我握着手机，仔细思量着分开的这些时日。  
我无法习惯李振洋不在身边，双人床空出来的那半边，我睡前一直遵循我学长当初定制的生活条例不逾距半步，醒来时会搂着半条被子错以为是自己的爱人；洗着澡电话突然响，我有时还下意识喊李振洋的名字叫他帮我递进来，然后就会如梦初醒般想起，我是个独居男人，这房子里只有我一个人而已。  
我甚至都没有去找李振洋问分开的理由，我分手的消息就像我当初和李振洋恋爱一样悄无声息的，这次就连董岩磊都没发觉。李振洋的脾气我太知道了，正是因为我再了解不过，我才什么都没做。  
特价番茄被我放进冰箱，拉开冰箱门的时候我发现鸡蛋盒里还有三颗鸡蛋，和今天的番茄一起，刚好是我和李振洋平时的饭量。我会去巴黎，我知道，所以我看着那三颗鸡蛋说我回来会把你们吃掉，我指着特价番茄说，你得给它们三个陪葬。

我回到卧室，发消息给我的老板，我告诉他我很感谢这次机会，我会好好努力。我知道我老板不会回复我，因为这是公事，他周一会叫秘书把策划案摞在我桌上，然后我会比以前更加忙碌，过分点的话我可能会直接睡在公司。  
我想了想，决定回复我的弟弟，我告诉他一个月之后我也会去巴黎，小孩立刻发给我一个表情，我能感觉到他心里的石头放下了，我听见如释重负的叹气，或许是我自己吧。  
我坦白讲，即使我知道一个月之后我和李振洋会在同一个国度里，但是相遇的机会依旧渺茫，更何况是相爱呢。

我忆起第一次见李振洋的那一天，其实并不是毕设汇报那天的后台。我第一次见他是在同市的美院，在高中同学练习的美术教室里第一次看见当模特的李振洋；我站在窗户外，看他微微闭着眼，他的衣摆被风吹起，看画画的人在纸上描他的轮廓。我站在原地看着他，祈愿做那阳光，做那风，只是从身边略过，也可以悄悄地牵他的手。  
我站在原地，记住了他的样子，我在心里描摹了一千遍他的眉眼，直到他对我笑，叫出我的名字。  
我知道，这便是爱了。

END


End file.
